Largo Potter/Biography
This is the biography for Largo Potter, a character from Valkyria Chronicles. Biography 'Valkyria Chronicles' A veteran Anti-Tank specialist who fought bravely in the First Europan War (E.W.I) in squad 7 alongside, the now Captain, Eleanor Varrot. Declining many offers of promotion he remained as a lancer in squad 7 at the beginning of EW2. Due to his views on experience being the only valuable trait in a soldier he was initially skeptical, even unsupportive, about Welkin Gunther's command. Only after the brilliant tactics displayed in recapturing the Vassel Bridge was Largo ready to accept Welkin's command of squad 7. He is the senior non-commissioned officer of squad. Largo was a enthusiastic vegetable grower, dreaming of restarting his parents vegetable farm. When a mission to unblock a vital farming trade route was assigned to squad 7 Largo made his passion for vegetables clear. Largo's heartfelt promise to stand by Varrot and protect her for all time was enough to thaw her frozen heart, warped by two decades spent seeking vengeance. Leaving military service after the war, Largo returned to his hometown to restore his family farm. After offering Eleanor a bouquet large enough to fill an ox cart, a gold ring and ten years' worth of love, the two finally marry. 'Expanded Biography (VC1)' ;A Veteran of the First Europan War Largo is a veteran soldier who has been on the frontlines since the First Europan War. He fought alongside Varrot in EWI, and the man who became her fiancé, Frederic, was Largo's childhood friend. Largo can be quite passionate and bull-headed at times, but Frederic always did a good job of keeping his friend's head where it needed to be. EWI broke out when the two men were still in high school and they quickly enrolled in the military academy, where they met Varrot. After graduating from the military academy, the three were assigned to the same squad. Early on, Varrot and Largo were constantly at each other's throat due to minor disputes stemming from their different outlook on just about everything. As they faced death side by side, however, Largo gradually came to feel a romantic interest in Varrot. Largo never told Varrot how he felt, which was due to the fact that he soon realized that Frederic felt the same way about her. Tucking his feelings away deep inside, Largo did what he could to support Frederic's attempts to court Varrot. As a result, the two young soldiers were soon engaged to be married. The young couples hopes for marital bliss were shattered when Frederic was captured by enemy forces and met a tragic demise. Largo blamed himself for the death of his friend and immediately requested to be trained as an Anti-Tank Lancer. It was his hope that the additional rigorous training would help him forget his grief. When Varrot remained with the army after the war, Largo stayed right beside her to watch over her and protect her in his own way. With so many battles under his belt, Largo came to believe that experience on the frontlines was more important than anything else, and repeatedly passed up on promotion opportunities in order to stay on the frontlines with his comrades. Largo's view of the importance of experience causes him to be resentful of Welkin, who was immediately promoted to officer status based solely on his educational background. Welkin eventually proves himself to be a trustworthy and dependable leader, at which point Largo apologized for his past behavior and offered his unwavering support. Largo felt that he would be betraying Frederic if he ever revealed his feelings for Varrot, and was therefore determined to simply stay by her side as a friend. He had always supported Varrot's decisions, but when she nearly made a irreversible mistake to get revenge for Frederic's murder, Largo raised his hand against a woman for the first time in his life in order to release Varrot from the powerful hold of vengeance. After the war, with considerable prodding from his comrades, Largo presented Varrot with a bouquet of flowers large enough to fill an ox cart and a gold ring, finally making the wedding proposal that had been 20 years in the making. ;Watchful over the Squad Largo can be pretty rough around the edges, but he is also honorable and will not hesitate to admit when he is wrong. If he finds someone to be trustworthy, Largo will do whatever he can to help them. This dependable personality led the members of Squad 7 to look up to Largo and Welkin even dubbed him the "Grandfather of Squad 7." Though he did initially hold a prejudice against Darcsens, largo gradually warmed up to Isara as well. ;Passionate about Vegetables Largo grew up on a vegetable farm where he helped with the harvesting and shipping of produce. For this reason, Largo is very passionate about vegetables. His statement that he would one day cover all of Gallia in vegetables fields was not just a joke intended to cheer Varrot up. His passion for vegetables goes so far that he once created a small vegetable field within the confines of the militia base and distributed his fresh vegetables among his comrades and the militia dining hall. Most of his fellow soldiers appreciated Largo's produce, but he did get into considerable trouble for unauthorized use of militia property from the higher ranking officers. 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Largo is a skilled veteran soldier and a member of Squad 7. He was an active soldier in the militia during the First Europan War, and followed up his achievements there by supporting officers on the front lines as a reliable soldier during the Second Europan War. Largo was presented with numerous opportunities for promotion through the ranks but he rejected all of them, happily residing at the rank of sergeant, which allowed him to stay on the front lines. Within Squad 7, Largo was the dependable big brother who helped to guide the youthful Welkin. Largo is an avid vegetable farmer who sincerely believes that 80% of the human body is made of vegetables. He even built an unauthorized vegetable field within the walls of the military base. Largo fought alongside Eleanor in the First Europan War, and though the two initially regarded each other with a certain amount of hostility, they ended up forging a powerful friendship in the heat of war. It was Largo who eventually freed Eleanor from her obsession with vengeance for her lover's death. After the Second Europan War, Largo finally proposed to Eleanor. Navigation Category:Biographies